The Rise of Kin
by One Chosen One
Summary: Two dimensions living their respectable lives until Kin the Slayer arrives. Will Fairy Tail be able to stop Kin before he gets to the DWMA. Chapter 10- The battle of Fairy Tail VS the Sima Squad and Ruenim Squad continues, Erza reveals a new armor, and a shocking truth about Myieht of the Sima Squad is revealed.
1. Review

Hello I am One Chosen One (OCO). I will be posting different things.

This story is about Fairy Tail characters and Soul Eater characters meeting each other. The main characters will be Natsu, Lucy, Soul, and Maka, but I will also have other characters (Gajeel, Black Star, Kid, etc.) play a major part in the story. Please enjoy, and give me your opinions.

Soon I will start posting **Anime Unite**.


	2. Chapter 1- Introducing Some Characters

Chapter 1

This is the beginning of Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. THANK YOU FOR READING!

Natsu and Lucy were out on a job without Happy. Lucy was feeling happy, because she had the job with only Natsu.

Lucy thought 'What a day, its only Natsu and me. We rarely have time alone together, since Happy is always with him. Wait! Why am I so glad to have alone time with Natsu?!' Lucy face turned slightly red.

Natsu looked back at her and with worry he said "Are you okay Lucy?" Lucy became more flustered.

She quickly said "I'm fine Natsu, just day dreaming." Natsu's mood quickly changed.

He happily yelled "Onward towards the bandits!" Natsu and Lucy ran into the forest where the bandits were.

…...

Soul was sitting beside Maka on their couch in their apartment. It was silent for a long time, but then Maka spoke.

She said "Soul can I t…t...tell you something?"

Soul thought 'I wonder….', and said "Sure Maka you can tell me anything.'

She stuttered "I lo...lo…love. How about this instead of a confession?" Maka kissed Soul. Soul looked back at her in complete surprise, His face was bright red.

Soul suddenly woke up on the couch he had just dreamed about beside Maka. His face was red, and he shocked Maka when he suddenly awoke.

Maka looked at him with worry and thought 'What's wrong with him' She said "Whoa, Soul are you okay?" Maka saw that his face was red. She realized Soul had an awkward dream. "What did you dream about?" Soul's face became redder

He said "Um…um I dreamed about...about." He his became kept getting redder.

Maka sighed and said "It is okay Soul you don't have to tell me? I should've woke you up when you fell asleep."

Soul asked "Why didn't you?" Maka thought of what to say. She thought 'Crap! I can't tell him.'

Maka said "We were watching a movie when you fell asleep. I got mad, and didn't feel like waking you."

Soul said "Well sorry, but you shouldn't have chosen a sappy love story movie."

Maka said "Shut up Soul. It isn't that sappy."

Soul laughed and said "Oh yes it is."

Maka laughed with him and said "Whatever."

…

Gajeel was in the guild hall of Fairy Tail sitting by his favorite blue haired girl Levy. He said "Hey shrimp what are you doing."

She sighed and said "Jet and Droy went on a mission without me. Now I don't have anyone to partner up with." Gajeel got an idea.

Gajeel said "Lily and me (Yes I now it is a grammar mistake, but understand the characters don't all speak correctly) will go with you.

Levy quickly and happily said "Really!" She thought 'Wow! I didn't think Gajeel would offer to come.' Levy said "Okay meet me at the Job Board tomorrow."

Gajeel said "See you around shrimp." Levy went back to Fairy Hills. Gajeel went back to his home in the city. Lily was there waiting for him.

Lily said "I heard you talking with Levy." The black Exceed had a smirk on his face.

Gajeel said "Yeah and what of it." Lily had a weird loo on his face.

The Exceed said "Are you going to confess your (Lily tries to sound like Happy) looooooove for her. Gajeel's face went red.

He shouted "SHUT UP! Stupid cat." Lily said "Actually I'm an Exceed."

Thank you for reading Chapter 1! I will be updating as frequently as I can. I will soon be starting more stories, so look out for them! Arigato!


	3. Chapter 2- Levy and Maka Love

Chapter 2

**Hello its One Chosen One. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading, and sorry if you don't like it. I will promise once Fairy Tail and Soul Eater characters meet the story will get better. Now let us get to the story, oh and by the way Gajeel and Levy are now going to be major characters along with Natsu, Lucy, Soul, and Maka.**

Natsu and Lucy had arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall the next day. Natsu walked towards Gray. 'He is probably going to start a fight with Gray again. Oh Natsu.' Lucy saw Levy near the Job Board, and saw she looked worry.

Lucy asked "What's wrong Levy?"

Levy said "Oh nothing I'm just waiting for Gajeel, we're going on a job together since Jet and Droy aren't here." Levy thought 'Oh crap! Lucy is going to call it a date.' Lucy had a weird grin on her face.

Lucy said "Awwwww! Levy is worried that Gajeel might miss their date. I knew you were worried, I should've expected it to be about Gajeel." Lucy laughed as Levy's face went bright red.

Levy stuttered "Wha…What do…do y…y…you mean. Gajeel and I aren't going on a da…da…date. I'm not in….."

Lucy mockingly said "Looooooove. You're just in denial Levy, the look on your face shows everything. How did you even get the guts to ask him to go on a mission with you?"

Levy said "I didn't he…he offered him…himself." Lucy's weird grin grew wider. Levy's face got redder

Lucy said "Maybe he likes you." Levy's face got even redder.

Levy said "What! No way!" Levy thought 'Lucy don't get my hopes up." Gajeel walked towards them.

He said "Hey Levy lets hurry up. Did you pick out a job?" Levy noticed something was off about Gajeel, because he had called her Levy.

Lucy whispered "Look he likes you; he even said he wanted to hurry to be with you. He even called you Levy." into Levy's ear. Levy went red once again.

She shouted "SHUT UP LUCY!" Gajeel stared at Levy in shock.

Gajeel thought 'Wow! I didn't know shrimp could flip out on Lucy like that. Also I can't believe I called shrimp by her name. I thought I told myself I wouldn't call her that unless…. No never mind that he had to take her on a mission.' Gajeel said "Come on shrimp lets go." Gajeel exited the guild. Levy appeared by him moments later.

…

Black Star and Tsubaki came over to Soul and Maka's apartment. Soon Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived. Maka then kicked all the boys out of the apartment, so the girls could talk privately.

Once the boys were gone Maka sighed and said "So what are we going to talk about?" Blair suddenly walked out in her human appearance form.

Blair laughed and mockingly said "How about your feelings for Soul?" All the girls looked at Maka. Her face was red.

Maka stuttered "Wh…wha…what are you talking about Blair. I don't have feelings for Soul." Blair laughed.

She said "You see Maka a friend of mine let me borrow a pair of glasses that can read peoples' minds, dreams, and visions. I read your mind when Soul fell asleep."

Maka shouted "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Blair shouted "PUM PUM PUMPKIN!" Maka felt weaker. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty held Maka back and said "Tell us Blair, we need to know."

Blair said "During a romance movie Maka and Soul watched last night Maka was going to kiss Soul, but Soul fell asleep. Maka didn't wake up Soul, because she liked looking at his cute sleeping face and was afraid of kissing him. I gave Soul a dream about Maka confessing to him by kissing him." An orange aura surrounded Maka.

She angrily said "SO THAT'S WHY SOUL'S FACE WAS RED! BTW I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY WHAT MY THOUGHTS WERE!" Maka broke free of the girls holds. She grabbed a small paperback book and yelled "MAKA CHOP!" Tsubaki, Blair, Liz, and Patty had huge bumps on their heads.

Maka sat embarrassed on her couch. She thought 'Stupid Blair. Stay out of my love life. Now Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty aren't going to stop talking about it to me.' Suddenly Maka had an idea to turn the tables.

**Thank you! This is the end of Chapter 2. If you want to follow this story I will most likely post Chapter 3 tomorrow or December 4, 2014. Please give me any suggestions, and ideas. ARIGATO!**


	4. Chapter 3- Soul Eater Love

Chapter 3

** Arigato For Reading This! Welcome to Chapter 3. Please enjoy and send me suggestions. Now to the story. BTW it is where I left off last time with Maka's idea.**

Maka said "I love Soul." Her face turned red. The other girls looked at her.

Liz said "Look who is admitting who they love, but we already kinda knew from your reaction to Blair's story."

Maka said "Since I'm fully admitting to loving Soul you all have admit who you love." The other girls screamed "WHAT!"

Blair said "That sounds fair. I don't like anybody, but I love messing with Soul. It is always funny when Maka gets mad, and hits Soul instead of me."

Tsubaki said "I love…..Black Star." She blushed madly.

Liz and Maka said "We kinda expected that one."

Patty said "I love and hate giraffes. Who do you like Sis? Oh is it…"

Liz said "Shut the hell up Patty."

Maka, Tsubaki, and Blair looked at Liz and said "Who is it? Is it Kid." Liz also blushed madly.

Liz stuttered "Y…Ye…Yes." The girls all started to talk about their crushes.

…...

Lucy was at home writing her novel. She was thinking about what to write, but suddenly her doorbell rang. She answered the door, and saw a man.

The man was two feet taller than her. The man had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown coat, and a matching brown hat. He had a black shirt and black pants on. He had a monocle over his right eye, and the monocle was ringed in bronze. He had a German goatee (Look it up) that was black like his hair. He had chunks of bronze sticking out of his pocket.

He said "Lucy the time has come. Goka is burning down Tamashi City, and Gorudo is awakening. If Gorudo awakens then so will his apprentice. Now mind if I come in and finish, because this conversation is dangerous."

**Gomen'nasai for this one being short. Once again thanks for reading, and please leave suggestions. Next chapter will start POV, and you will find out who the strange man talking to Lucy is. ARIGATO!**


	5. Chapter 4- Buron's Message and Akwardnes

Chapter 4

**Hello, this is Chapter 4. This chapter will start POV**. **Soon the FT and SE characters will meet. Now to the story.**

**Lucy's POV**

The man sat down at my desk chair while I sat on my bed. He looked tired.

He said "My name is Buron. I am the bronze dragon-slayer. I came to warn you of the upcoming trouble." I had no idea what to say.

I finally exclaimed "WHAT!"

…...

**Levy's POV**

Gajeel, Lily, and I were on our way towards our mission. We were sitting together in the back of a carriage. I said "So Gajeel why did you call me Levy." I had a slight blush on my face, and I couldn't look at his face.

Gajeel quickly retorted "What do you mean shrimp?" I became confused.

I said "I'm pretty sure you called me Levy." I looked over at Lily who smirked.

Lily said "Yeah Gajeel I heard you say it."

Gajeel said "It's…" The carriage stopped. Gajeel sighed.

He said "Well shrimp were here. Let's go." Gajeel jumped out of the carriage. I quickly followed behind him.

We were at Fer Village. It was filled with iron huts about the size to fit five rooms. The village was quiet except for a figure shouting "Prem is here!" I remembered our job was to stop Prem from attacking the village.

I said "Gajeel Prem is our target. His magic is teleportation and the ability to give himself strength boosts."

Gajeel said "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let get him!"

…

**Blair's POV**

I sat watching Soul on the couch. He looked upset. Maka suddenly came out of the bathroom with only a bath towel on. She walked over towards Soul once she saw his face (Forgetting she just came out of the shower) she walked over towards him. Soul saw Maka, and grabbed his nose as his face turned red.

Soul shouted "MAKA WHAT THE HELL!" as his nose sprayed blood. Maka suddenly realized why he was shouting. Her face became red. She grabbed a book with a metal cover.

Maka yelled "DON"T LOOK AT ME!" she smashed Soul's head into the ground, and ran into her room.

Soul said "Damn it Maka! It's your fault for walking out like that."

I said "It's okay Soul she just reacted really badly, because of her crush on you."

Soul said "WHAT!" I laughed.

I said "Oops! I probably shouldn't have said that."

…...

**Lucy's POV**

Buron had explained his entire story to me, and I took him to Fairy Tail to tell the others.

**General POV**

Buron spoke to all of Fairy Tail (except for Gajeel, Lily, and Levy). He said "I am Buron the bronze dragon-slayer and I come with a message."

Natsu shouted "A DRAGON-SLAYER!"

Buron ignored him and kept on speaking "A powerful being named Goka is at war with the leader of Tamashi City in Hell. Goka burned the city, and the dragon Gorudo has awakened. Gorudo was a defense against his apprentice. Whenever Gorudo's apprentice went crazy years ago, Gorudo placed a spell on him that as long as Gorudo was in his magic slumber his apprentice could not escape his prison. Tamashi City was the seal of Gorudo's magic slumber. Gorudo's apprentice is named Kin, the gold dragon-slayer.

Natsu shouted "ANOTHER DARAGON-SLAYER!"

Buron continued "Kin is making his way to the DWMA in another dimension. He will open a portal above Magnolia in three days. We must prepare to stop him. That is all." The entire guild was in a frenzy of shouting and arguing.

Master Makarov shouted "QUIET!" The guild got quiet. Makarov continued "I want all of you to train for three days, and be here in three days. We will defeat this Kin person, and save Magnolia. FOR FAIRY TAIL!" The rest of the guild became full of energy.

Everyone shouted "FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Buron laughed.

He said "I didn't think Gajeel's guild would be this exciting."

…

**Gajeel's POV**

I looked, and saw Prem. He had light purple hair, and light green eyes. He was about three inches taller than Levy, and had little to no muscle. He wore no shirt, and wore dark green pants and black boots.

I said "Ha you're the threat! Lily, Levy I'll take him down myself." Prem laughed.

He said "Sure, sure whatever you say." Prem saw my Fairy Tail emblem. He said "Oh! A Fairy Tail wizard. What a pleasant surprise."

Prem teleported behind me, and kicked me. I didn't budge. I grabbed Prem, and through him at one of the huts. He smashed into it, and the hut fell down on him. I laughed and said "What about that strength boost!"

Suddenly the iron flew into the air. Prem stood up, but now he had bulging muscles even though his height didn't change. He said "Here is the strength boost Fairy Tail wizard." I said "The names Gajeel."

Prem once again teleported behind me. He tried to punch me, but I caught his punch and stopped it. I turned my arm into a sword, and shouted "Iron Dragon Sword!" I swung my sword arm at Prem, but he teleported to my open side. He punched me into a hut, and it fell on me. I felt extreme pain from the pain, and noticed a magic circle where I was punched. Prem said "That is part of my strength magic. My magic will put you in constant crippling pain. It's over Gajeel." I was starting to get ticked off. I yelled "YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU CAN"T DEFEAT ME! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" I eat some of the iron, and stood up.

Prem looked shocked. He angrily screamed "WHAT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE! No one has ever moved after that attack."

**Arigato for reading. Btw I own the characters Prem, Buron, Kin, Goka, and Gorudo. I hope you like how I write. Please leave suggestions.**

**Preview- Gajeel and Prem truly begin their action packed battle as Fairy Tail and Buron prepare for Kin's coming. Soul thinks about his feelings for Maka, and the DWMA is attacked. Next time Chapter 5- Gajeel VS Prem.**

**ARIGATO!**


	6. Chapter 5- Gajeel VS Prem

**Chapter 5**

**ARIGATO!** **Hai and Welcome back! This is Chapter 5, and if you read the preview in the last chapter then you know what it's about. If you don't know what this chapter is about READ CHAPTER 4! Now to the story!**

**Gajeel's POV**

Premlooked annoyed.He said "You're the first to ever be able to stand up after a punch like that. I'll just have to try harder." I laughed "Gi hee hee."

I turned my skin to iron, and grabbed another chunk of iron to eat. After I swallowed it I yelled "Time to fight!"

I lunged at Prem with my right arm turned into a club as I shouted "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" I slammed the club on him. He teleported just in time. He tried to kick my left side, but I turned slamming my club arm into him. He flew into a hut. He teleported behind me again. I couldn't react in time, and he slammed me into the ground. A pain from the punch went through me.

I was standing up, but Prem attacked. His muscles grew, and he shouted "STRENGTH CRIPPLING SUPER PUNCH!" His fist slammed into me, and I was knocked to the ground again. I heard Levy scream "GAJEEL!"

The pain from the punch hurt so much, that even I couldn't get up. I was furious! He was giving me a beating right in front of Levy. I started to push myself off the ground, but the pain made me fall.

I heard Lily say "Gajeel I'll go get Plan ICS!" I heard Lily's wings as he flew off. Levy shouted GAJEEL! I'm going to help you!"

I thought 'NO! Levy, don't fight with me. You should've left with Lily. I can't protect you know, and if anything were to happen to you…'

…

**Wendy's POV**

The guild was training fiercely for Kin's coming. I was watching the others train for the first day, then on the second day I will train. Finally for the third and final day I will train then rest.

Mr. Natsu was practing maintaining his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode for longer time periods. Ms. Lucy was practing attack combinations with her spirits. Mr. Gray was thinking of new ways to use his ice magic. Ms. Juvia was watching Gray. Ms. Erza was sparing Ms. Mira. Mr. Laxus and Mr. Gildarts were now where to be seen. Romeo was watching Natsu. The others were also practicing their own magic.

I think we will be ready for Kin's attack.

…

**Levy's POV**

I was infuriated. I hated to admit it, but I knew I had feelings for Gajeel, and Prem was winning the fight. I had to help Gajeel, because he couldn't even move from Prem's spell. I shouted "GAJEEL! I'm going to help you!"

Prem laughed and said "A LITTLE GIRL! You can't defeat me." He stepped on Gajeel, and put force on his back. Gajeel screamed in pain. Gajeel went unconscious from the intense pain of Prem's spell and strength.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt a tear on my face. I screamed "HOW DARE YOU!" Prem laughed and said "Are you mad that I crushed your boyfriend over here, that's so cute. My spell should kill him in 10 minutes."

I shouted "He is not my boyfriend! But I LOVE HIM! You will pay!" The word "love" appeared in front of me. I shouted "SOLID SCRIPT POWER OF LOVE!" The spell hit him, and pushed him into the sky. The word exploded, and Prem fell to the ground.

He looked shocked, and had a heart etched onto his chest. He screamed in pain. He shouted "YOU LITTLE INSECT! You'll pay!" He came up to me, and shouted "STRENGTH CRIPPLING PUNCH!"

He knocked me to the ground. I screamed in pain. I couldn't believe Gajeel had taken a super version of the spell, and wasn't immediately knocked out! The pain was excruciating!

Prem looked at me with an evil grin. He said "Good-bye."

His muscles grew and he prepared to attack. He shouted "Prepare for my ultimate spell! STRENGTH CRIPPLING ULTRA PUNCH!"

I thought I was going to die.

I didn't even get to confess to Gajeel.

I prepared for my death, when suddenly a figure stood in front of me.

I couldn't believe it.

It…it was Gajeel.

…

**Soul's POV**

I had no idea what to do.

I thought 'I love Maka, but I don't know how to confess to her. Maybe I should…' I heard a noise outside. I ran outside to see Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty looking at the sky.

I looked up, and saw Medusa on a flying stone circle. An army of flying snakes clouded the sky.

Medusa shouted "I'M BACK!"

…

**Gajeel's POV**

I was beyond mad and infuriated. There would have to be a new word made for how mad and infuriated.

I woke up to see Levy punched to the ground, then Prem was about to finish her off! I ran to take the punch.

When the punch hit me there was an explosion. Once I could see I saw Prem look at me with a frightened face. I felt beyond excruciating pain, but didn't budge for Levy's sake. I felt power surge through me.

Prem said "Ga…Gajeel! You we're unconscious. Tha…that's impossible. Y…You didn't even flinch from my ultimate spell. Wha…wha…what are you!" I looked at him with anger.

I angrily shouted "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HARM LEVY! YOU'LL PAY!" A shadow aura surrounded me.

Prem said "A…a shadow form!" I turned my right arm into a shadow wrapped club.

I shouted "LOVE-POWERED IRON SHADOW DRAGON CLUB!" I slammed my club arm into Prem. Prem slide across the ground creating a large ditch as he was pushed by the force of Gajeel's attack.

Prem lay on the ground almost dead from the attack. He coughed blood, and said "How. The only people who have ever defeated me are my superiors."

I picked up Levy and carried her on my back. She whispered "I'm so glad you're okay." I blushed a little bit, but it went away after Prem screamed.

I looked at Prem who was looking at a figure behind him.

Prem shouted "Lord Kin!"

**Arigato for reading. I hope you like my story. Please leave suggestions.**

**Preview- Gajeel and Levy meet Kin, and Medusa attacks the Death City. Next time Chapter 6- Medusa's Attack.**

**ARIGATO!**


	7. Chapter 6- Medusa's Attack

**Chapter 6**

** Welcome to Chapter 6! Please enjoy! Also please review and leave suggestions. ARIGATO!**

**Kid's POV**

I said "Liz, Patty now." They turned into guns, and I grabbed them. Soul turned into a scythe for Maka and Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe for Black Star.

Soul shouted "How the Hell is Medusa even alive! Maka and I killed her!" I looked over at him.

I said "She was probably resurrected somehow. What I'm wondering is where she got the army of flying snakes?"

Black Star said "Who cares! Let's just kill them. Let's go Tsubaki!" Black Star jumped up slicing snakes one by one. Maka ran towards the DWMA where Medusa's flying platform was headed, but I noticed something. Another platform landed at the edge of city.

I decided to go towards it. I said "Liz, Patty I saw something over at the edge of the city. We're going towards it. Black Star fight the snakes on your own!" Black Star laughed.

He yelled "I was going to anyway! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! Silly snakes can't beat me!" I ran towards the edge of Death City.

…

**Gajeel's POV**

Prem looked terrified. He stared at the person he called Kin like he was sending him towards damnation.

Kin had short black hair that was a little bigger than Natsu's. He was as tall as me, and wore a black shirt and pants. He had pieces of gold armor on his arms, legs, and chest. He also had golden eyes.

Kin said "Prem you shall return to headquarters, and receive orders from Kokuyos." A figure suddenly grabbed Prem, and took him away. I couldn't make out any details about the figure.

I said "Who the hell are you! You smell like a dragon." Kin smirked.

He said "I am Kin the Gold Dragon-Slayer. Ruler of all and you Gajeel shall kneel at my presence." I laughed "Gi hi hi."

I said "Isn't iron stronger and more durable than gold."

Kin laughed "Maybe, but my gold is not like normal gold. It is called Slayer Gold. I am also the Gold Demon-Slayer and Gold God-Slayer. Together with being the Gold Dragon-Slayer I am called the Gold Slayer. It is an undefeatable combination." I stared at him in shock. How could it be possible!

I said "You're lying! That doesn't exist. An entirely new form of magic made from three ancient Slaying Magics." I saw Lily flying towards me and Levy.

Kin said "Watch this." Kin took a deep breath. "GOLD SLAYER ROAR!" I threw Levy up to Lily, and dodged Kin's attack.

I said "You missed Gold Slayer." Kin smirked and said "Behind you." I looked behind me, and his roar made and turned up towards Levy and Lily. Kin said "I wasn't aiming for you."

I felt power surge threw me. I went into my shadow mode, and jumped into the air to take the blast. Once in front of the blast I shouted "LOVE-POWERED IRON SHADOW DRAGON BARRIER!" A huge barrier appeared in front of me, but Kin's roar broke through the barrier.

I thought I was doomed to die by Kin's roar, but a figure appeared in front of me. Once I landed on the ground I saw a person by Kin.

It was a man that was taller than me, and had white hair that was long like mine. He had light blue eyes, and pieces of diamond armor similar to Kin's gold armor.

Kin looked at him angrily and said "Don't interfere Diamon."

Diamon said "Soon he will come. The one over there is Redfox." Diamon disappeared in a flash.

…

**Kid's POV**

I finally arrived at the edge of the city to meet a witch.

She was in between Liz and Patty's height, and had long black hair that went down to her lower back. She had red eyes, and pale skin. She held a ball of fire in her hand. She wore a red shirt and a black skirt.

She said "I am Fue the fire mage nice to meet you!" I had never heard of a witch call herself a mage. I prepared to attack.

I said "Liz, Patty lets beat this witch. Symmetry Style." I rapidly shot bullets at Fue. She dodged each one, and said "Hold on! I'm not a witch I'm a mage! I don't want to fight if I it is not necessary."

Not believing her I shouted "Don't listen to her! She is trying to trick us!" I ran around her in a circle, and rapidly shot again. She couldn't dodge all of them, and one put a hole in her skirt. Fue gave off a red aura. She was steaming with anger.

She screamed "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY SKIRT! That's it lets fight!" She threw the fireball in her hand at me. It launched me into a building, and the building fell on me.

I shouted "Liz, Patty now!" They said "Alright lets go."

We shouted "SOUL RESONANCE!" I felt power surge through me.

I shouted "Death Eagle .42!" I felt Patty and Liz transform in my hands.

I tried to run around her in a circle again, but she dodged several bullets. Fue then jumped into the air, and hit me with a fire ball. I was launched back into a wall.

Fire began to engulf Fue. She looked at me angrily. She shouted "FLAMING FUEGO FIST!" She charged to at me with her hand pulled back.

Luckily she pushed me pretty far back with her fireball. I quickly transformed Liz and Patty to canons. I pulled the canons up to aim at Fue.

I shouted "DEATH CANON!" The blast impacted with Fue's fist.

I thought my attack would overpower the witch for I had practiced since Asura's defeat (One year ago), but the witch broke through my attack. Her punch knocked me back, it didn't hurt as much as it should've, because my Death Canon had weakened it.

She said "Just look at my soul! It is not a witch soul." I looked at her soul, and it didn't give off a witchy aura. Liz and Patty transformed back into their human form.

I said "So you weren't lying."

Fue said "Yes, and I have much to tell you Death the Kid."

…

**Gajeel's POV**

Kin walked over to me with a scornful look on his face.

He said "Just watch Gajeel Redfox. You and Dragneel will both feel my wrath. I will let you live this once, but the next time we meet you will die." He walked away.

I walked beside Lily who was carrying Levy (Who was unconscious). I stared at Levy while we're walking, and I thought of her beauty.

I thought of her cute face and warming smile. I thought of her welcoming hazel eyes, and her shining blue hair. I thought of…

Lily said "Hey Gajeel. Stop thinking about Levy."

I felt my face get red as a prepared to shout, but Lily pointed to Levy sleeping.

I said "You damn idiot. I don't have feelings for shrimp." Lily snickered, and said "Whenever you defended her you said LOVE POWERED." I felt my face get redder.

I said "Fine. So, what? I love Le… I mean shrimp."

Lily smiled and said "I knew it."

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading. I hope you like the story thus far, and please leave suggestions. I own the character Fue.**

**Preview- Maka goes to the DWMA to stop Medusa, and Kid and Fue come to help. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily arrive back at Fairy Tail the day before Kin's attack, and more about Buron will be revealed. Next time Chapter 7- Medusa's Plot and Buron.**


	8. Chapter 7- Medusa's Plot and BuronKinda

**Chapter 7**

** Welcome to Chapter 7! Please enjoy! Also please review and leave suggestions. ARIGATO!**

**Maka's POV**

I was running while carrying Soul (As a scythe) up the steps to the DWMA. When we reached the top I saw Lord Death facing Medusa at the DWMA's entrance.

Medusa said "The other dimension will be fused. What will you do when Kin arrives?"

Death said "Kin will surly kill you Medusa. I can hold him off for a while, but can you? Kin is too powerful for anyone. He has magic that slays dragons, gods, and demons! How can anyone compare to that!"

Medusa snickered "Why will Kin try to kill me?"

Death said "Your ancestors Stheno Gorgon and Euryale Gorgon were on bad terms with Kin. They often visited him, and caused him trouble. Any chance of an alliance is useless for he hates the Gorgon family."

Medusa said "Maybe I myself can't beat him, but with the power of Free, my witch servants, my snakes, and my sisters I shall beat Kin. Free himself would be enough, because of his immortality."

Death had an angry look on his face (Err… mask) and said "FOOL! Free isn't actually a full immortal, he just can't die by certain things. Kin's magic is one of the things that can kill him."

Medusa looked a Death angrily and said "Fine, I'll just come up with a backup plan." I decided to make my move.

I shouted "MEDUSA! I will take your soul!"

…

**Levy's POV**

I awoke to see Gajeel sleeping right beside me. I felt my face get red, and jumped up away from him. I heard Lily chuckle.

He said "I loved your reaction." I stared at Lily. I stuttered "W…wh…why was I slee…sleeping next to Ga…Gajee…Gajeel?"

Lily said "I moved you beside Gajeel to see your reaction."

I said "Why?" Lily said "I heard you say you loved Gajeel during your battle with Prem." A tragic thought went through my mind. I said "You didn't tell him did you?" I could feel my heart speed up while I waited for Lily's answer.

Lily said "No, but you probably should." I thought 'Maybe Lily's right. Maybe I should confess to Gajeel, but what if he rejects me? What will he do? He won't ever even look at me ever again.'

Lily said "Just so you know Gajeel kept you alive." I thought about the battle. I remembered I told Gajeel *I'm so glad you're okay.* I felt my face get redder.

Lily said "I'll fill you in tomorrow, just got to sleep… by Gajeel." I kicked Lily, and told him to shut up. I went towards Gajeel. I laid down beside him, and fell asleep.

…

**Maka's POV**

I charged at Medusa. She looked at me, and said "Maka! Nice to see you again." I swung Soul at her, but she dodged. I kept trying to hit her until she shouted "VECTOR ARROW!"

A dark arrow cut my side. I grimaced in pain for a second. Soul (Like he usually does, but I don't mind) said "Maka are you okay." I said "I'm fine Soul." like I always do. I really enjoyed it when Soul worried for me like that. It sometimes gave me hope that he might actually love me.

I said "Soul it's time." He replied "Okay Maka. Let's go."

We shouted "SOUL RESONANCE!" I felt our souls resonate, and felt power surge through me.

I raised Soul in the air, and he began to glow. Soul grew until he was ready for Kishin Hunter. We shouted "Medusa you can't survive our ultimate attack. KISHIN HUNTER!" I swung Soul, but I didn't hit Medusa. Instead the witch Eruka stood with Soul impaled in her. Medusa was gone.

Eruka said "Medusa will kill you all." Her soul appeared in front of us.

Soul turned back to normal. He said "Finally! We just collected 99 evil human souls! If I eat this soul I'll be a Death Scythe!" I suddenly felt happy for Soul. He ate Eruka's soul, and began to glow.

Finally Soul stopped glowing. He smirked and said "We did it Maka. I just want to say…" Kid, Patty, Liz, and a girl in red and black ran towards us.

Kid shouted "WE HAVE BIG NEWS!"

…

**Gajeel's POV**

Levy, Lily, and I were entering the guild. We saw everyone was either intensely training or silently talking. It was unusual for Fairy Tail.

I shouted "We're back!" Everyone looked at us. Lucy ran to talk to Levy. Someone entered the guild and said "Hey I'm back!" I couldn't believe it! I heard Buron's voice, but how!

I turned to see Buron staring at me. I pointed at him and shouted "BURON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

**General POV**

Everyone in the guild stared at Gajeel and Buron.

Gajeel said "It's been years since I've seen you. In fact I was a little kid! Did you defeat that Gold Man you left me to defeat!"

Buron said "No, but you've met him. Is name is Kin."

Gajeel looked at Buron with horror and said "You don't mean…"

Buron said "Yes you will meet Ish once again." Gajeel stomped out of the guild and Lily quickly followed him. Levy tried to go after Gajeel, but Lucy stopped her.

Lucy said "Levy lets go to my apartment."

Levy sadly answered "Okay Lu-chan."

…

**Levy's POV**

I sat down in Lucy's apartment. She said "We need to talk about Gajeel." I suddenly became worried. Without thinking I quickly said "Is he alright! Is something wrong with him! Who was that Buron person that made Gajeel act all weird!" Lucy laughed.

She said "I knew you would worry about Gajeel, but this beyond what I expected." I felt my face get red. I said "Shut up! Why are you so mean Lu-chan!"

I thought 'There has to be a way to get back at her. Think Levy who does she like. Not Loke, not Gray, not Laxus, not Freed, not Bixlow, not (Levy goes on like this until she reaches Natsu). Wait a minute! It's Natsu! That's it.'

I said "Fine. You know I love Gajeel, but I know who you love!" Lucy suddenly looked worried and said "What do you mean?"

Imitating Happy I said "Youuuuuuu looooooove NATSU!" Lucy's face got red.

She said "WHAT! Me and Natsu, why would you even think that! I mean we're just…just…just…" I laughed then smiled at her.

I said "You're just lovers." Lucy's face got redder.

She said "I don't love Natsu! No way in 10 billion life times! He is just an ignorant idiot oblivious to my feelings! Wait did I just say…"

I said "Yep you did." Lucy sighed and said "Stupid Natsu. Whatever Levy let me fill you in on what you missed."

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading! I hope you like the story thus far. Please leave reviews, and I own the mentioned character Ish.**

**Preview- Fue's identity is revealed, and the DWMA prepares for the worst. Kin finally shows up in Magnolia to create a portal, but can Fairy Tail stop him. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH GAJEEL! Next time Chapter 8- Kin the Gold Slayer.**


	9. Chapter 8- Kin the Gold Slayer

**Chapter 8**

** Welcome to Chapter 8! Please enjoy! Also please leave suggestions and review/private message. ARIGATO!**

**General POV**

Black Star and Tsubaki came up the steps after Kid, Patty, Liz, and Fue. Black Star shouted "WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL! THE ATTENTION SHOULD BE ON ME! FOR I WILL SURPASE GOD!" Tsubaki glared at him and he stopped.

Fue said "I am Fue the fire mage, NOT A WITCH! I come from a different dimension in the country Fiore or Ishgar as it was originally named. I am from a guild called Raging Wing." Fue put out her hand for the others to see. It was a red circle with a red wing coming out of its left side.

Fue said "Raging Wing is special, because its members each have a special mark above their guild marks." Fue pointed right above the Raging Wing symbol, and there was a three pointed red flame with a one pointed red flame inside of it. There was another one pointed flame inside the other one.

Maka said "So, you use magic but you're not a witch." Fue nodded.

She said "My guild was attacked by a man named Kin the Gold Slayer. Arek, my guild's master, said he was planning to come to this dimension, so he opened a portal. He sent me here to warn you, but the warning might be late." Soul looked at her annoyed.

He said "What do you mean late?" Fue looked at the ground nervously.

She said "Kin will be opening his portal today."

Soul shouted "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT IN WARNING US!"

Fue said "Well he might not come. You see the strongest guild in Fiore will attempt to stop him." Lord Death looked at Fue nervously.

He said "And that guild is Fairy Tail." Fue suddenly looked at Death. Her eyes were wide with shock. She said "How the hell do you know that! I didn't think our dimensions ever met."

Death angrily said "It was a long time ago. A girl named Mavis saved my life from a dark force named Queen Majo the strongest witch. Her power seemed endless, and she showed me the way of life. She made me a good person." Kid became very worried for his father.

Kid asked "Father why do sound so angry? What do mean she made you a good person?" Death sighed.

He said "Long ago I was corrupt. I was part of an organization called Shi no Hito (Persons of Death). I am not the only person named Death. There are many both good and bad. The original Death also known as Death the Horseman was good. He kept balance over the world. Another Death known as Aku no Shi (Death of Evil) or Aku for short was evil. He spread chaos over the world. Many more Deaths came, and some chose to be good and others evil. I originally chose evil, and joined an evil Death organization as I said before Shi no Hito. Mavis helped me see the light, and turn good." Fue had an excited look on her face.  
>Fue said "YOU MET THE MAVIS OF FAIRY TAIL! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"<p>

Death angrily said "Yes, but she left to help her guild Fairy Tail. Right after she left the Gorgon family started trouble. Stheno and Euryale Gorgon made a portal between worlds. Many years of trouble had happened including a mess with Kin." Death went to his Death Room.

Maka ignored Death's unusual behavior and curiously asked "Why are you so worried about this Kin person?" Fue suddenly abandoned her happy mood as a look of absolute horror came across her face. She looked more scared than someone facing death. Tears began to run down her face.

She said "Kin is a monster! He has the power to slay dragons, gods, and demons, an undefeatable combination. Slayer Magic. His power could easily destroy Death City with a single punch. What most don't know is that he is after more power. He wants to make a stronger Slayer Magic by adding Angel Slaying Magic, Death Slaying Magic, Darkness Slaying Magic, Light Slaying Magic, and Forbidden Slaying Magic. He is already more than a living nightmare, but if he adds even one more Slaying Magic to his arsenal he will be undefeatable. For Kin is the user of gold, and his gold shall shine in darkness and chaos."

…

**General POV**

Fairy Tail was spread throughout the city into groups. Buron, Makarov, Mavis (As a ghost or whatever Hiro Mashima calls it), Jet, Droy, Warren, Kinana, Reedus, Max, Nab, Laki, and Vijeeter were at the guild. A dark cloud hovered over Magnolia. A voice echoed over the town.

It said "I am Kin the Gold Slayer! My Sima Squad, Ruenim Squad, and I shall make this town fall as I summon a ripping portal! The end has come for you all! Especially you Dragneel and Redfox! Oh and Buron you shall regret escaping me!" Makarov looked at Buron, and saw a look of terror on his face. He was shaking as much as much as a wet dog and a child scared of thunder.

Buron said "Damn it. DAMN IT! I didn't know he had the Sima Squad! Fairy Tail should be able to handle the Ruenim Squad, but the Sima Squad is a different story. Our preparing might have been for nothing."

Makarov said "Now, now Buron the kids should be able to handle this even if Gildarts, Lazus, and the Thunder Tribe aren't here." Mavis shouted "No!" Makarov looked at the first master with surprise.

Mavis's expression became solemn as she said "Kin himself is far stronger than the members of the Sima Squad, but I have met the Sima Squad. Their leader is truly terrifying. His powers outrank anyone here. This battle may be hopeless, but let's have hope anyway. FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

The others (Except for Buron) shouted "FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

…

Erza and Mirajane were a group. They were approached by a figure. Erza shouted "Who's there! Show yourself!"

A woman slowly walked towards Erza and Mira. She was about as tall as them, but she had horns that made her seem three feet taller. Her horns were yellow and curved inward. The figure had big breasts and a slim figure.

She had black hair that went just below her shoulders. She had crimson eyes wore armor. He had crimson colored armor that covered all of her, but it showed her cleavage. She had a three foot long yellow tail that had a red line going through the middle of it. She made an evil smile to the two.

She said "I am Pisac, the demon of the Sima Squad also known as the Crimson Armored Demon." She sniffed the air. "What great luck! Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail. Prepare to have your souls taken." A sword appeared in Erza's hand and Mira transformed into her normal Satan Soul.

The fight between Fairy Tail and Kin is just beginning.

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading! I hope you like the story, and please review! I own all the members of the Sima Squad and Ruenim Squad.**

**Preview- Kin's attack has finally begun, but he is not alone as he brings the Sima and Ruenim Squads. Can Fairy Tail beat them, and stop Kin? What does Kin want in the Soul Eater dimension, and why does Mavis know about Kin? What is Death's past like, and what is his relationship with the Fairy Tail dimension? Will Erza and Mira fight Pisac and win? Next time- A Dimensional Problem.**


	10. Chapter 9- A Dimensional Problem

**Chapter 9**

** Welcome to Chapter 9! Please enjoy! Also please leave reviews! ARIGATO!**

**General POV**

Gajeel, Levy, and Lily were a group. Levy stared at Gajeel worryingly, and Gajeel just ignored her. Suddenly a figure walked towards them. Levy looked at the figure and gasped.

What Levy saw was an exact copy of Gajeel, but it was purple and black. Gajeel looked at the copy and said "Well, well, well. Looks who it is!" Gajeel sounded annoyed "If it isn't Aenas. The weakest member of the Sima Squad."

The fake Gajeel or Aenas smirked. He said "I may be weak, but I make up for it by copying my opponents power." Gajeel looked at him with hate and said "You too scared to fight me without copying my power and looks."

Aenas laughed and said "I'm not a damn idiot Gajeel. I would be dead if I didn't, and I'm not afraid to admit that. Pride means nothing to me only strength and victory matter." Levy said "What is going on Gajeel? How do you know this person?"

Gajeel said "He is an old rival of mine. We always tied, because of his copying ability." Suddenly another figure walked beside Aenas.

He was almost like Lily's super form, but a leopard. He had muscles three times the size of Lily's, and had large white wings. He had ivory green eyes and yellow and white skin with black spots. He smirked, and revealed very sharp teeth.

Gajeel sarcastically said "Oeb, so nice to see you?" Oeb said "Long time no see Redfox."

Gajeel said "So, why is the Ruenim Squad here too?"

Oeb said "To make sure everything goes according to plan. You Fairy Tail members have a history of ruining others plans." Lily transformed.

Lily said "Gajeel you take Aenas and I'll get Oeb." Lily looked nervous.

Oeb looked at him and said "Oh! An exceed warrior. An elite at the looks of it."

Lily said "What is a branched exceed doing here? I haven't seen your kind in a long time."

Oeb smirked at Lily and said "I haven't seen you in a long time Pantherlily. It was the Battle of Exceeden." Lily shivered. It had been a long time since that battle.

Lily stuttered "N…no. NO! It…it can't be. You're thee Cap…Captain Oeb of the Beo Division."

Oeb laughed and said "You finally remember me Lily."

Aenas said "I am the Dark Copier of the Sima Squad."

Oeb said "And I am the Beo Warrior of the Ruenim Squad."

Lily and Gajeel prepared to fight their enemies, and Levy was trying to comprehend the weird connections between the fighters.

…...

**Nho's POV**

I am Nho the leader of the Ruenim Squad. Beside me was Pheuxn the leader of the Sima Squad. Kin was in front of us. I looked at Kin who held a white orb in his hand.

Kin laughed evilly and said "The portal shall be ready soon! Victory is ours! Nho and Pheuxn success will not go unnoticed."  
>Pheuxn, being the cocky bastard he is, said "Lord Kin there is no way the Fairy Tail wizards can beat us. Success is guaranteed."<p>

Kin said "Yes I have great hope that your squads shall be victorious."

I was getting annoyed with Pheuxn's attitude. He was always bragging about how much stronger his squad is over mine.

Although he is right I myself could beat anyone in the Sima Squad except for Pheuxn, who also held this over me constantly. Well maybe the second strongest member of the Sima Squad might have a chance against me, but that's it.

I was even sure I liked Kin's plan, but I was going along with it anyway.

For if I didn't I would be killed by him without a second thought.

…

**General POV**

Gray and Juvia were another group. Juvia was trying to get Gray's attention while Gray tried to ignore her. They were suddenly approached by a figure.

He wore a black vest and black pants. He had a white shirt under his vest, and had long black hair. He had violet eyes and wore a dark purple cape. He was seven feet tall, and had weird pointed ears.

Juvia looked at him in shock. She exclaimed "Iph! What are you doing here!" Iph smirked.

He said "Well you see Juvia it is complicated." Gray looked disdainfully at Iph. He shouted "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Juvia said "He is Iph. Juvia knows him from Phantom. He was very cruel to Juvia and the Element Four. He made a bet with Gajeel, and lost. Gajeel made him leave the guild, and Juvia hasn't seen him since."

Iph said "Well I never was truly supposed to be with Phantom. I was just doing an undercover mission for the Sima Squad."

Gray threw off his shirt and said "Let's just get this over with."

Iph said "FOOLS! I am Iph the Phantom Warrior of the Sima Squad." Gray went into his Ice-Make stance, and Juvia prepared to fight with her Gray-sama.

…

Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba were a group waiting. Macao and Wakaba were talking about women and Romeo was sitting down bored. They were approached by a figure.

He had short, but messy dark green hair. His eye color matched his hair color, and he was short. He was about five feet tall. He wore a white shirt and black pants. He had a seafoam green cloak over his shirt.

Romeo said "Who are you? You must be with that Kin person."

The man chuckled. He said "Yes I am. I am Yah or the Green Flame of the Ruenim Squad." A purple flame appeared over Romeo's hand. His father did the same and Wakaba pulled out his pipe.

Romeo said "You've made the wrong enemy." Romeo smirked "I'm fired up!"

…

Bisca, Alzack, Lisanna, and Elfman were in a group. Two figures walked up towards them.

One had short straight white hair. He had brown eyes. He wore white shirt, and white pants. He was about five and half feet tall. He wore a brown coat over his shirt.

The second was exactly similar, but he had black hair and wore black pants and a black shirt.

They both said "Hello we are Iod and Hnas. We are the Black and White Twins of the Ruenim Squad."

Elfman shouted "NOW THAT'S MANLY!" Lisanna sweat dropped.

Alzack shouted "HOW THE HELL IS THAT MANLY!" Suddenly a burst of white energy came from Iod (White haired one), and almost hit Alzack.

The twins shouted "LETS FIGHT!"

…

Cana, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were the last group. They were approached by (I BET YOU CAN"T GUESS WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY!") a figure.

She was as tall as Cana, and had long maroon hair. She had teal blue eyes, and large breasts. She wore a blue white lined robe. Under her robe she wore a blue and white swimsuit.

She said "I am Myieht or the Sky Dragon Seal of the Sima Squad."

Wendy said "The Sky Dragon Seal. What does that mean?" The air began to move around Myieht as she shouted "Prepare to feel the wrath of the sky!"

…

Finally to the last group Natsu and Lucy. They were waiting for Kin, the Sima Squad, or the Ruenim Squad.

Natsu said "COME ON! When will I get to beat the shit out of someone! Lucy I'm bored." Lucy sighed. She was trying to think of something to say to Natsu.

When she was finally about to say something Natsu said "I hear someone." He pointed north. Five minutes later a figure approached them from that direction.

He was at least seven and half feet tall, and had crimson eyes. His face and hair were covered by a black hood. He wore a black robe, and had an aura that made Lucy shiver. His hands were covered by black gloves, and his feet by black boots. The scary part about him was that the only visible part of his body were his glowing crimson eyes.

He had a deep gruff voice as he said "I have been waiting to meet you again Dragneel. For a long time."

Natsu said "Do I know you? I don't seem to remember you."

He answered "It's me Shinai Shi or Yatim as the Sima Squad knows me."

Natsu said "Nope doesn't ring a bell." Lucy sweat dropped and said "Are you really that forgetful Natsu in fact I could say 'I love you' and you would forget by tomorrow." Lucy and Natsu's faces got red.

Lucy quickly said "Just metaphorically" Natsu said "Oh okay."

Yatim sweat dropped and said "Okay…" Natsu asked "So just how do I know you?"

Yatim said "Looks like you did forget me, just like you forgot Zeref." Natsu looked at Yatim with shock.

Natsu said "Zeref. You know Zeref."

Yatim said "Yes I do, just as I know you. If you defeat me, maybe that will prove you are closer to the goal. Zeref would be proud."

Natsu was getting angry. He shouted "I have no idea! WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

Yatim said "There are six members in the Sima Squad and another six in the Ruenim Squad. The Sima Squad members are Pisac, Aenas, Iph, Myieht, myself (Yatim), and the Sima Squad Leader Pheuxn. The Ruenim Squad members are Oeb, Yah, Iod, Hnas, the Ruenim Squad Leader Nho, and…" A voice suddenly shouted "ME!" Natsu, Lucy, and Yatim looked towards the voice.

It was demon. He wore half of a brown robe that covered his bottom half. His extremely muscular chest and arms were exposed. He had six black horns, three on each side of his head. He had red skin, and glowing crimson eyes like Yatim. He was at least nine and half feet tall. His hands were in a normal human shape (Other than being HUGE). He had three toes on each foot, and each toe had a long sharp yellow claw.

He grinned to reveal he had sharp pointed shining teeth. He said "I am the second strongest member of the Ruenim Squad, just as Yatim is the second strongest member of the Sima Squad. I am known as Iuaquey or the Flame Demon of the Ruenim Squad."

Natsu lit his hand on fire as he shouted "I'm Fired Up!"

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading! I hope you like the story, and please leave reviews!**

**Preview- The matchups have been set for Fairy Tail and Kin's Squads. Who will win? What will the Soul Eater universe do during the Fairy Tail's fight? What is Natsu and Gajeel's connection to Kin? What is Oeb? Next time- Fairies VS Squads. **


	11. Sima Squad and Ruenim Squad (Extra 1)

** Hey guys this isn't a chapter, it is just some information about the Sima Squad and Ruenim Squad. All rankings are from greatest (1) to least ****( )**

**Sima Squad Pheuxn's Ranking**

**Leader Pheuxn (Myself)**

**Yatim**

**Pisac**

**Myieht**

**Iph**

**Aenas**

**Ruenim Squad Nho's Ranking**

**Leader Nho (Myself)**

**Iuaquey**

**Iod and Hnas (Combined)**

**Oeb**

**Yah**

**Iod and Hnas (Separate)**

**Actual Rankings of Sima Squad and Ruenim Squad**

**Yatim**

**Pheuxn**

**Iuaquey (Iuaquey Realm) (Far stronger than 4)  
>Pisac (Iuaquey Realm)<strong>

**Iuaquey (Pisac Realm) (Equal to 6)**

**Pisac (Pisac Realm)**

**Iuaquey (About equal to 8)**

**Pisac**

**Myieht**

**Iph**

**Oeb**

**Yah**

**Iod and Hnas (Combined)**

**Iod and Hnas (Separate)**

**Aenas is not ranked, because his strength depends on who he copies and who his opponent is.**

**MENTIONED PAST CONNECTIONS**

**Gajeel**- Connected to all members of the Sima Squad and all members of the Ruenim Squad.

Iph- Apparently he left Phantom Lord, because of a bet with Gajeel.

Other Members- Not yet clearly revealed.

**Juvia**- Connected to Iph of the Sima Squad.

Iph- Once a member of Phantom Lord. He treated Juvia and the rest of the Element Four with great disgrace, even beating them up to the extreme! He lost a bet to Gajeel, and left after he lost the bet due to Gajeel's demand.

**Lily**- Connected to Oeb of the Ruenim Squad.

Oeb- Apparently faced against Lily in something called "The Battle Exceeden". Lily called him "Captain Oeb of the Beo Division", whatever that means.

** ARIGATO! Please wait for Chapter 10, for it will be far longer than any other chapter yet. I hope you like the story, and continue reading. I update it often.**

** See you next time on Kin the Slayer Chapter 10!**


	12. Chapter 10- Fairies VS Squads

**Chapter 10**** Welcome to Chapter 10! I finally thought of a name for the series, and please leave suggestions. Now to the action-packed chapter of The Rise of Kin!**

**General POV**

Erza and Mira prepared for battle. Erza transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Pisac laughed.

She said "I am a purebred demon! You are just a requip mage and a mage who is barely even a fraction of a demon." The demon smiled as she charged at Erza and Mira.

Her speed surprised them. She hit Erza down to the ground with her tail, and grabbed Mira by the throat. Pisac flew high into the air. She smiled at Mira and said "You aren't even putting up a fight."

A red aura appeared around Pisac. She flew as fast as could towards the ground slamming Mira on top of Erza. The duo grunted in pain. Pisac flew back into the sky. She shouted "FOOLS! I am the third strongest member of the Sima Squad!"

Pisac charged at the ground. She was spinning, and a red horn appeared in front of her. Before making impact with Erza and Mira she shouted "CRIMSON DEMON SPINNING HORN!" Pisac expected to see two dead women, but she noticed she was still spinning.

She looked below her to see Mira and Erza attacking and defending against her attack. Erza was in her Adamantine Armor, and using her shield to hold back the attack.

Since Erza's shield wasn't enough to counter Pisac's attack Mira had a dark ball in her hands, and was trying to force back Pisac's attack.

A red and black explosion happened when the attacks (And Erza's shield) met. After the explosion was gone they were not in Magnolia. Instead it was a red rock land. It had large red spiked rocks everywhere.

Mira asked "Where are we?" Pisac evilly smiled at Mira and Erza.

She said "The Pisac Realm. A world I created. The power of demons is raised here. Mira your powers may rise, but mine will rise by far more."

Erza was getting impatient. She asked "How did we get here."

Pisac smile appeared bigger on her face as she said "It is actually your fault. My attack Crimson Demon Spinning Horn has an effect. The effect is enacted if the attack is countered equally. The effect is teleportation to this world."

Erza smirked. Mira looked at her and said "Why the hell are you smirking! What trick are you hiding?" Erza said "I have an armor just for this occasion. Erza shouted "JINN DEMON ARMOR!"

Erza now wore a red, black, and gold armor. Gold went around the space in between her boots and leggings, gauntlets and arm armor, and her breastplate and helmet.

Her armor was black in color, and covered every part of her except for the top of her breasts and her face.

There were red lines across her leggings and arm armor. There was a gold laced red flame on each of her gauntlets and boots. The same flame symbol was also on the mid-section of her armor. On her helmet she had two black horns sticking outwards. The black horns were laced with gold.

Erza held a black sword with a gold hilt and a red sword with a gold hilt. The black sword had a red line going through the middle of it, while the red sword had a black line going through the middle of it.

Erza said "This is demon armor. The armor of the flame demons named jinn. With this armor I am considered half-demon, so my power will largely rise."

Pisac scowled at them. She said "Demon armor hasn't been used by a human in 400 years." A crimson ball appeared in her hand.

She shouted "CRIMSON DEMON BALL!" She threw the ball at Erza. Erza jumped in front of Pisac with the ball already behind her. Erza's swords began to glow.

She shouted "SHAITAN STRIKE!" Erza smacked Pisac into the ground far below with the hilt of her sword. Erza levitated in the air (It is one of the armor's abilities). She pointed her swords towards Pisac. A gold spike came from her two swords, and went through Pisac who coughed blood into the air.

Red and black energy began to spiral around the gold spike until it got to the bottom where Pisac was. The energy covered her, and turned completely black. The spike lowered itself from Erza's sword into the energy. The black energy raised above Pisac who was in agonizing pain.

It turned into a sword, and the sword struck Pisac. It exploded on impact. Mira stared at Erza in shock, since when was she so strong. Erza landed next to Mira.

Erza said "Okay Mira lets…" The two heard dark laughter coming from the smoke of the blast. Pisac walked out of the smoke, but she had a hole in the center of her body. Erza and Mira wondered how she was even able to stand.

Pisac said "I haven't had to face an opponent like you Erza Scarlet since I fought a level three jinni (Singular form of jinn) (Btw there are five levels of jinn)."  
>Erza stuttered "H…how ar…are you…you even standing? I expected you to survive, but not to be able to fight."<p>

Pisac laughed "I have beaten all levels of jinn. I have beaten jann, average jinn, shaitan, ifrit, and marid (Ordered from weakest to strongest). A shaitan attack can't kill me."

Erza said "But if you've defeated marid then why are you so damaged?"

Pisac grinned and said "That is because I'm not in my true form." Pisac began to glow a crimson color.

…

Lily and Oeb had flown away from Gajeel, Levy, and Aenas to fight.

Oeb smirked and said "So, after so many years we finally get a rematch Lily."

Lily frowned at Oeb and said "I wish we could've met on better circumstances."

Oeb said "I am surprised you are close to Gajeel. I knew him long ago; after I left Edolas I was lonely. Eventually Gajeel and a couple others found me, and we became friends/rivals. Eventually there was an incident, and now I want to kill him."

Lily shouted "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW YOU KNOW GAJEEL! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIGHT ME!"

Oeb smirked "I don't remember you being so impatient."

Lily said "Just some bad memories that's all." Lily pulled out his sword, while Oeb pulled out a spear. The two flew at each other at high speed. Oeb tried to hit Lily, but Lily countered every time with his sword.

Lily punched Oeb square in the face, which pushed him back. Lily dashed at him swinging his sword, but Oeb intercepted the attack with his spear. Lily kicked Oeb back.

Oeb smirked "Time to show you why my race is superior to yours." Oeb's already enormous muscles grew, and a red spot appeared in the middle of each of his black spots.

He said "This is the form that makes me far superior to you. Remember you can't even land a hit on me now. My speed and strength have increased far beyond yours." Oeb set his spear on the ground. Lily set down his sword.

Lily said "I am stronger than last time." Oeb said "But so am I."

Lily charged at Oeb. Oeb quickly ran behind him and kicked him forwards. Lily rolled across the ground, but quickly got up. Oeb ran to Lily's side so fast he didn't even see him coming. Oeb kicked Lily's left side, which sent him flying right.

Oeb said "Oh am I to strong for you Lily. Maybe I should try to slow down."

Lily stood up. He said "I'll never forgive you. You killed him!" A gray aura surrounded Lily.

Oeb said "Oh! The exceed lost gray magic! This should be interesting."

…

Gajeel stood facing Aenas. Gajeel knew this would be hard, because Aenas's copying ability made them equals. Aenas smiled.

He said "Hey Gajeel! Do you want to see my new ability?" Gajeel looked at him confused and said "New ability?"

Aenas picked up a rock and threw it at Gajeel. A tick mark appeared on Gajeel's face. He picked up a rock and threw it at Aenas.

Gajeel shouted "WHAT THE HELL WAS…" The rock hit Aenas's shoulder, and Gajeel suddenly felt tension in his shoulder. Gajeel stared at his shoulder intently. He suddenly realized what had happened, and a look of horror came on his face.

Levy saw his face, and became worried for him. She caringly asked "What's a matter Gajeel?"

He said "Damn magic." Aenas laughed "Looks like you figured out my new ability." Levy was confused. She asked "What is he talking about?"

Gajeel sighed and said "You see shrimp; whenever he feels pain I also feel pain. Whenever I feel pain though it doesn't affect him at all. So basically even if we are tied in power, I will always receive more damage from attacks."

Levy was now scared. How were they exposed to beat someone like that? Levy knew she didn't have it in her to hurt Gajeel, so she couldn't fight.

Gajeel smiled at Levy. He said "Don't worry shrimp I've got this under control. I'll keep you safe." He turned towards Aenas. Levy was glad Gajeel turned around, because she felt her face get a little red at his words.

Aenas laughed at Levy. Gajeel asked "What's so funny?" Aenas said "Nothing you would understa…" Gajeel punched his face and sent him flying into a building (Btw Magnolia has been evacuated). Levy saw Gajeel grab his cheek in pain.

Aenas stood up laughing "Your pain just makes me feel that much better." Levy shouted "Gajeel are you alright!" Gajeel said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Aenas had an idea to make this more interesting. He shouted "Shut up you annoying little flat chested brat!" Levy had an upset look on her face as he said this. Gajeel looked at him angrily.

He shouted "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Aenas smirked "Come on Gajeel show me what you got." Gajeel turned his arm into a club.

He shouted "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He smashed Aenas into the ground, but instead of crippling down like Aenas expected he just stood there unfazed. Aenas shouted "What!"

Gajeel lifted him up by the collar. He looked into his eyes and said "I do feel the pain from that attack. It is just there is one way I can win. One thing you don't understand. One thing you can't copy. How I truly feel inside!"

Gajeel turned his hand into iron and repeatedly smashed Aenas's face. Aenas just stood there confused. How could his magic be beat by some stupid inner feelings?

Gajeel threw him across the ground. Gajeel turned his skin into iron, and prepared for a major attack. He lifted his hands above his head, and they turned into a large iron sword

He shouted "IRON DRAGON SECRET ART, KARMA DEMON IRON GOD SWORD!" He was about to hit Aenas when he transformed to look like Levy. Gajeel stopped his attack, and his hands went back to normal.

Gajeel looked at Aenas in terror. Gajeel knew he now couldn't win. He couldn't put Levy through pain like that.

Levy shouted "Just fight him! I'll be okay!" Gajeel looked at Levy and shouted "NO! I will not hurt you!"  
>…...<p>

Iph suddenly vanished. Gray shouted "WHAT THE HELL!" Juvia said "Watch out Gray-sama! Iph uses phantom magic. It lets him become invisible for a short amount of…" Iph suddenly appeared and kicked Juvia towards Gray.

Juvia landed on Gray. Iph's suddenly was surrounded by a purple aura. He put his hands in front of him and shouted "PHANTOM BEAM!" A purple beam launched from his hands.

Gray stood up and shouted "ICE-MAKE WALL!" An icy wall rose in front of Gray. The beam hit the wall and it shattered, but the beam disappeared after the wall shattered.

Iph smirked "Oh! An ice-make wizard. Ice and water versus phantom magic. This should be interesting." Iph vanished once again.

Gray heard Juvia shout in pain. He looked to see a purple aura surround her. He heard Iph's voice shout "PHANTOM CONSTRICT!" The aura tightened around Juvia.

Juvia turned into water, and the aura left around her. The aura turned into Iph. Juvia was getting up, but Iph kicked her into Gray (Again).

Iph's purple aura came back. A purple shadowy sword appeared in his hands. An ice sword appeared in Gray's hand. Juvia fell to the ground.

Gray said "What the…" Iph smirked "It is called Phantom's Curse. I learned it from the demon Pisac, but added my phantom power. She will die soon. The curse is poisonous, but my phantom addition makes it even worse."

Gray shouted "YOU BASTARD!" Gray and Iph's swords met. Iph smiled at him evilly. Gray became angrier. He shouted "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Gray slammed his sword against Iph's sword. The sword started to crack.

Iph looked at him in surprise and said "WHAT! This power is stronger than I thought." Iph and his sword turned invisible. Gray focused around him. He swung his sword behind him, and heard a clang.

Iph appeared with a surprised look on his face. His sword cracked more until it broke into nothing. He said "Impossible." Gray stabbed his sword through Iph's chest, and shouted "ICE-MAKE EXPLOSION!"

The sword exploded in Iph's chest. Juvia suddenly got up. The curse was gone. Gray began to calm down as Juvia approached him. Juvia said "Yeah Gray-sama! I knew you could do it." Juvia smiled at Gray.

Suddenly a voice shouted "IT"S NOT OVER YET!" Iph stood up with a hole in his chest. He said "I still have my transformation."

Gray said "Transformation?" Iph smiled crazily at them. He was surrounded by a black and purple aura. He said "Prepare to feel the true wrath of a phantom! My magic's ultimate power." The aura around him became bigger.

Iph shouted "PHANTOM EVOLUTION!"

…

Yah laughed at Romeo. He said "Aren't you a little young to be fighting the Ruenim Squad? Well then again I was crazy enough to fight Phantom Lord before your age."

Romeo said "I'll have you know that I am stronger than those two idiots (Pointing towards his father and Wakaba) over there."

Macao said "ROMEO! Is that any way to speak about you father."

Yah said "Whatever let's just fight. I am the Green Flare, you two are the Purple Flares, and you are Smoke."

Wakaba's pipe let out smoke fists that headed towards Yah. Yah lit his hand with green fire, and swatted the fists away like flies. He said "Is that all you got."

Macao shouted "PURPLE FLAME BALL" Macao launched a purple ball of fire at Yah. Yah shouted "GREEN FLAME BALL!" He launched a similar green ball of fire at it.

The flame balls connected, and exploded in a purple and green flash. Romeo lit his hands with purple fire while Yah lit his with green fire. Romeo jumped at Yah, and their fists met.

Romeo spun and kicked Yah back surprising him. Romeo put his index fingers together creating a small purple flame above them. He put the flame in front of his mouth, and inhaled a deep breath.

Once he exhaled he shouted "PURPLE FLAME ROAR!" He launched a large blast with his breath. Yah was scorched by the blast.

Once he stood back up with only a few burns he said "Impressive! You invented a move similar to a Slayer Roar. I like your style kid. Romeo is it?" Romeo smirked and said "Yes it is, and thanks. I learned it from a dragon-slayer."

Macao stared at his son in surprise. Since when had he been so strong? He had injured an elite mage, when he and Wakaba couldn't touch him.

Wakaba jumped at Yah. He launched one huge fist at him. Yah took the punch and didn't even budge. Macao jumped at Yah with his fist on fire. He slammed his fist into Yah, but he only moved back about half a millimeter.

Yah laughed "Romeo is the only one worthy to fight me." Suddenly his facial expression changed into a crazy look. His mouth wide open.

Yah smashed Macao and Wakaba into a nearby building. His crazed look got scarier. He shouted "GREEN FLAME RAISE!" A green flame rose beneath Macao and Wakaba. They screamed in pain.

Romeo shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Yah laughed crazily and said "I just made things more interesting." Yah surrounded himself in green fire.

Romeo shouted "STOP IT!" Romeo was covered in purple fire.

Yah laughed again and said "This just got more interesting."

...

Iod said "I'll take the two with gun magic." Hnas said "Okay! Let's do this." Iod flew towards Alzack and Bisca, and Hnas flew towards Elfman and Lisanna.

Iod shouted "LIGHT BEAM!" Iod shot a beam of light from his head, but Alzack shot it with his two revolvers and Bisca shot multiple shots with her Big Bazooka.

The blast hit Iod and he was launched against the ground.

Hnas charged flew towards Elfman and Lisanna, but Elfman smashed him against Iod after shouting "BEAST SOUL!" and transforming.

Iod and Hnas stood up surprisingly very injured, but they smirked.

Together they said "We may be weak alone, but together we are strong. LIGHT AND DARKNESS BEAM!" They launched a beam of light and darkness at the four fairies.

…

Wendy stared at the powerful woman calling herself a dragon seal, whatever that was. The woman looked at Wendy with an expressionless face. She took a deep breath, and looked angrily at Wendy.

She said "YOU! You are a child of a dragon, and the child of Sky Dragon Grandeeny no less. You will pay for your mother's deeds!" She took breath. She shouted "DRAGON"S ROAR!" as she exhaled, which launched a large windy vortex/roar from her mouth.

Wendy ate the roar, and felt a surge of power. The power was different than normal air. It was dragon air.

Wendy stared at Myieht with awe. Cana asked "What's wrong Wendy?" Happy said "YEAH! What's wrong Wendy?"

Wendy stuttered "Myieht is…is n…not hu…human." Carla asked "What do you mean? Is she a demon?"

Wendy said "She is not either a demon or human. She is the embodiment of an ancient creature. SHE IS A DRAGON!"

Happy said "Aren't dragons supposed to look like… well dragons."

Wendy said "She is a dragon, but not in her true form. She is a dragon sealed inside a fake shell that looks like a human. Being sealed has taken away a considerable amount of her power, but she is still extremely strong."

Myieht angrily looked at Wendy and said "That's almost all of it. I am a new person. My name was Theiym, and I was a close friend of Grandeeny. One day Theiym was sealed, and thus I was created. I am an entirely different being created by a dragon seal. That is why am called a dragon seal."

Cana pulled out her cards. She threw a few at Wendy. Wendy felt more power surge through her. Cana said "This is your battle Wendy. This relates to your mother. As the Sky Dragon-Slayer it is your duty to defeat her. Plus remember only dragon-slayers can kill dragons, even if it is a dragon seal." Wendy smiled at Cana, then looked at Myieht with a look of determination.

Wendy said "I will defeat you. For Fairy Tail!" Wendy gave herself a speed, strength, and defense boost. Wendy and Myieht were surrounded by visible wind.

They charged at each other causing Happy, Carla, and Cana to be pushed far away from wind. It was just Wendy and Myieht now.

Wendy ate the wind around Myieht, and smashed her to the ground. Next Wendy ate the air around her, and then took a deep breath.

Once she exhaled she shouted "SUPREME SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" (Stronger variant pf Sky Dragon's Roar) A larger than normal roar of wind came from her mouth, and smashed her further into the ground.

Myieht walked out of a large hole in the ground barely scathed, but was definitely angrier.

Wind surrounded around her as she shouted "THAT'S IT! NOBODY EATS MY AIR MORE THAN ONCE! YOU DAMN INFERIOR HUMANS SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE! HUMANS WILL NEVER SURPASS DRAGONS!"

Wendy surrounded herself in wind and said "This isn't over. We are both wind resistant. This battle shall call upon not just strength, but also will, smarts, and feelings. The battle is just beginning! I must fight for my friends! Lend me your power Natsu-san!"

…

Natsu faced Iuaquey and shouted "FINALLY! Two opponents! Alright who's first!" Yatim sat down by Lucy, and said "Iuaquey you go first. I'll make sure this girl doesn't get hurt from the fight."

Natsu looked at Yatim strangely. Yatim sighed "I am not like any members of the Ruenim or Sima Squads, with the exception of Nho. I am a very just person, and am not cruel."

Natsu lit his hands fire and looked towards the fire demon. Natsu said (To Yatim) "I'll put that into consideration when I beat the shit out of you. (Now to Iuaquey) I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu charged at Iuaquey, and shouted "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Natsu's fist made Iuaquey fall back a few feet, but he practically was unscathed. Iuaquey said "I am immune to fire! The only reason your fire scratched me was that your fire is dragon-slaying fire."

Natsu smirked at him. He said "Well then at least I have a back-up plan." Iuaquey looked at Natsu clearly interested by his words.

Natsu shouted "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" Natsu was covered in fire and lightning.

Iuaquey said "Interesting! You combine lightning with fire, so it the fire will affect me." Iuaquey lit his body on fire.

Natsu shouted "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!" and Iuaquey shouted "FIRE DEMON ROAR!" Their roars made contact, and caused a huge explosion. Yatim, as promised, shielded Lucy from the blast.

Natsu and Iuaquey both stood unfazed. They smirked at each other.

The shouted "LET'S DO THIS!"

…

**Maka's POV**

I was extremely glad about Soul finally becoming a death scythe, but instead of a party we have to deal with this possible Kin threat and Medusa's escape.

Soul and I were sitting alone. Soul said "Just great! First Medusa comes back, and then we learn of some possible threat! Well at least I'm a death scythe now." He said exactly what I was thinking.

I said "Well maybe we'll be able to test your new strength."

Soul suddenly looked worried. I hated it when he looked like that. I think it messes up his cute face. He said "I'm not sure. Fue looked terrified when she talked about Kin, and she fought on par with Kid."

I said "What could be so bad about him? He can't be that dangerous."

Soul said "Well I know something he shouldn't do if he wants to feel something worse than death." I asked "What is that?"

Soul looked at me as if he wanted to say something, and he eventually sighed and said "Nothing." By now I was very interested about what he was going to say.

I said "Come on Soul you can tell me." He said "Nope." I was getting even more interested.

I said "Please." He said "Fine. He better not…." Kid came running towards us and shouted "HEY GUYS MY DAD WANTS TO TALK TO US!"

**ARIGATO!  
>Arigato for reading! I hope you like the story, and please review.<strong>

**Preview- The Fairies continue their battles, and Death speaks to the students of the DWMA. What will happen? Found out next time! On Kin the Slayer.**

** Chapter 11- The Tides of Battles**


	13. SORRY

**SORRY**

** Hello! Due to reasons there may not be an update for The Rise of Kin until after December 29th, but if you keep up with Raging Wing that will still be updating before December 29****th**

**ARIGATO!**


End file.
